stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:De Vredesgazet/Abonnement
Gaat dit via de OP of via email? 5 mei 2007 12:14 (UTC) :OP lijkt me het eenvoudigst. 5 mei 2007 14:50 (UTC) ::Ok, dan aboneer ik me. Ik wil niet gestoord worden met emailtjes. 5 mei 2007 14:52 (UTC) Gezocht! Wegens een drukke politieke agenda kan de kranten niet zelf ronddragen. Is er iemand die dit om de zoveel dagen es wilt doen? :Wel op zo'n momenten zou een bot handig zijn. Ik denk er al een tijdje over om een paar "staatsbots" te creeëren om zo grote dingen aan te passen (bv. FC Victoria naar FC Feth,...) 26 mei 2007 11:21 (UTC) ::Ja, das een idee. 26 mei 2007 11:22 (UTC) Ik wil best de krant eens "bezorgen" zolang we geen bot hebben 26 mei 2007 11:26 (UTC) :::Ja das heel goed Matijn. Doe het maar op je eigen manier, zo om de zoveel dagen he de hoofdpunten. 26 mei 2007 12:26 (UTC) :::Dus, ook al staat er ergens (bij gebruikersgroepen dacht ik) dat er geen bots mogen gemaakt worden. Vind ik dat er een stuk of 6 staatsbots moeten gemaakt worden: :::*Staatsbot I :::*Staatsbot II :::*Staatsbot III :::*Staatsbot IV :::*Staatsbot V :::*Staatsbot VI (Andere naam dan Staatsbot is ook goed, maar het moet duidelijk zijn dat dit de "regeringsbots" zijn, en liefst ook een gemeenschappelijke naam + Romeins cijfer) 26 mei 2007 12:11 (UTC) :Ja ok. ::Wie gaat dit regelen? Robin? Of kun jij dat Dimitri? 26 mei 2007 12:30 (UTC) :::Srry ben een leek qua bots. 26 mei 2007 12:42 (UTC) ::::Ik ook :p Ik weet er iets van, maar ik weet niet hoe je ze maakt. Het staat op WP maar het is iets te moeilijk voor me :-) 26 mei 2007 12:45 (UTC) ::::Hierboven zeg je dat er op Wikistad:Gebruikersgroepen staat dat er geen bots mogen gemaakt worden. Euh, ik zeg dat niet voor niets he. Ik zeg dat door technische beperkingen: Wij kunnen spijtig genoeg geen bots laten runnen. :-( 26 mei 2007 15:44 (UTC) :::::Is het we kunnen geen bots hebben op dit systeem of we kunnen nog geen bots hebben op dit systeem? 26 mei 2007 15:49 (UTC) ::::::Ik heb me vergist: het kan wel, maar het wordt niet gedaan in geen enkele wikia van de +2000 wikias, dus ik denk niet dat het mag. De enige bot die bestaat, is een standaard bot van de software. Als we het écht niet meer aankunnen, zal ik er eens achter vragen. Ok? 26 mei 2007 15:59 (UTC) :::::::Het zou handig zijn als we op zen minst één hadden voor grootschalige veranderingen. (bv. FC Victoria => FC Feth). 26 mei 2007 16:01 (UTC) ::::::::Als ik ga vragen voor deze wijziging, zal ik dat van de bots ook eens vragen. 26 mei 2007 16:11 (UTC) :::::::::"Fingers crossed" 26 mei 2007 16:16 (UTC) Een bot zou zeer handig kunnen zijn. Ik zag dit bij een Wikipedia-bot: Sjablonen ::Met behulp van sjablonen kun je opdrachten geven. Plaats deze altijd op een aparte regel onder de tekst . Uitleg over het gebruik van een sjabloon staat op de sjabloonpagina. Verzoeken om andere taken te automatiseren kunnen geplaatst worden op de overlegpagina. :Gebruiker:Erwin85/Bot/SBericht ::Met dit sjabloon kun je de bot opdracht geven een bericht achter te laten op (overleg)pagina's. ::Moderatoren: Controleer de pagina's met het bericht en de gebruikerslijst en beveilig deze alvorens de opdracht hieronder toe te voegen. :: :Gebruiker:Erwin85/Bot/SVerplaatscat ::Met dit sjabloon kun je de bot opdracht geven een categorie te verplaatsen. :: :Gebruiker:Erwin85/Bot/SVerwijdercat ::Met dit sjabloon kun je de bot opdracht geven een categorie te legen. :: We kunnen dan berichten zenden naar een vooraf bepaalde groep (regeringsleden,...) en nog veel meer. Robin kun je er niet eens achtervragen bij de hoofdwikia? Anders, geef mij maar de pagina waar het moet staan, dan zal ik het doen. 2 jun 2007 12:04 (UTC) :Waarde landgenoten... WE MOGEN WEL EEN BOT HEBBEN! :D Er zijn vele andere wikia's die dit ook hebben dus kunnen we een aantal Staatsbots maken. Angela zal ze voor ons officieël de botstatus geven. 2 jun 2007 12:10 (UTC) Geen post Ik krijg de krant al een paar weken niet meer, dus ik ga mn naam schrappen :-(. Alexandru eq. 10 jun 2007 13:47 (UTC) :Ik zoek nog altijd een jongen die de post rondbrengt. 10 jun 2007 13:52 (UTC) Een bot?